


Can you keep me high, high love

by EvilPanda2712



Category: Warrior Nun (TV)
Genre: Ava is adorable, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Rain, beatrice is whipped, im not good with tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26863114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilPanda2712/pseuds/EvilPanda2712
Summary: She excuses herself and when she steps outside, Beatrice is stunned by the sight before her. Ava was running around, jumping into puddles, whirling under the rain, head raised to the sky feeling raindrops on her face, laughing and happy.
Relationships: Sister Beatrice/Ava Silva
Comments: 4
Kudos: 191





	Can you keep me high, high love

**Author's Note:**

> hiii !! this is my first work for Avatrice, I am obsessed with them and with the show and I couldn't get this out of my head :)  
> I hope you like it !!  
> this is also my first work in english so I'm sorry if there is any mistakes, don't hesitate to correct me in the comments ^^
> 
> title is from the song "keep me high" by Adaline

It was a calm day at the Cat’s Cradle, in the main hall Mary and Lilith were sparring while Beatrice and Camila were waiting for their turn, observing the moves and techniques of their friends.

They were at it for quite some time and oddly enough Beatrice was finding her attention drifting away, it was happening a lot lately. Her mind would wander somewhere else, consumed by thoughts and emotions. She was deep in thoughts when suddenly she heard a soft sound against the windows. She looked up to see that it was raining, finally. It’s been weeks since they had a rainy day and Beatrice was happy, she finds the rain soothing and relaxing.

She turns her attention back to her training Sisters when she is distracted once again. But this time in addition to the rain against the windows, she heard splashing sounds and laughter. She recognizes the laugh all too well.

She excuses herself and when she steps outside, Beatrice is stunned by the sight before her. Ava was running around, jumping into puddles, whirling under the rain, head raised to the sky feeling raindrops on her face, laughing and happy. Beatrice finds herself smiling softly, she often forgets that Ava didn’t have the chance to experience such small thing as weather change, sure she was aware of it but only from her bed at the orphanage, trapped into a body unable to do anything. Since she got her life back and the ability to move, the Halo-bearer was experiencing everything for the first time with childlike wonder at all things she sees or does. Beatrice finds it refreshing and also incredibly adorable, not that she would ever admit it.

Then their eyes meet and Ava’s grin grows even more than she believed was possible.

“Bea it’s raining!” exclaims Ava

“I can see that but what are you doing outside, you’re going to catch a cold”

“Oh come on! It’s the first time in a long time that it’s raining and I never got the chance to experience it by being outside and able to move, it feels amazing!”

During her explanation, Ava stopped running around and came closer to Beatrice who was currently sheltered from the rain under a porch. Suddenly, the young nun felt two cold and wet hands grabbing hers.

“You should come with me it’s fun!”

“No absolutely not. I will not take the risk to get sick, plus I have to go back inside to train with Camila”

“Come on Bea live a little! Taking a break from all of this shit will be good for you”

Before the nun could correct her, Ava kept going.

“Yeah, yeah language I know but please come with me! I promise you’ll enjoy it. Please Beatrice, for me.” Ava pleaded whining like a child and giving her THE look she knew the nun couldn’t resist.

_This isn’t fair I can’t say no to her when she has those puppy eyes with the little pout she makes that I just want to kiss away-_

Losing the battle, she inwardly knew she already lost when she first saw Ava outside Beatrice sighs “Fine I’ll come, but not too long I still have to train.

Ava lets out a squeal, guides them under the rain all the while grinning like an idiot. “Yes!! I promise it will be fun!” she says as she jumps into a big puddle splashing Beatrice on the way.

The Halo-bearer looked at her with a smirk waiting to see the nun’s reaction. She was expecting anything, but she couldn’t have predicted Beatrice’s next move. Suddenly Ava ends up with her legs covered in water as Beatrice jumped into the puddle next to her. They froze, gazing at each other, and then they were running around, chasing one another and laughing. This went around for 10 minutes before Ava feinting a move to the left to go to the right, lost her balance. She lets out a scream, closing her eyes waiting for the fall that never came. Instead she finds herself being yanked in Beatrice’s arms.

They were very close, panting and a little shocked from the near-fall. Everything around them becomes silent, their smile slowly fell, gazing into each other intensely. And without knowing who moved first, suddenly they were kissing frantically, the tension between them exploding in a firework of emotions. Beatrice was on fire, she couldn’t stop to think about what was happening, she was kissing Ava. And Ava was kissing her back. With newfound passion, the nun wrapped her arms around the halo-bearer’s waist pulling her even closer. Hands flew to her face, caressing her cheeks, her hair, her neck, wanting to feel everything.

Finally, they had to separate resting their foreheads against each other, catching their breath. Beatrice opened her eyes only to see that Ava was gazing softly at her, a beautiful smile on her face. Before any of them could say something they were interrupted by whistling and screaming.

“FINALLY! Lilith you owe me $20!”

“Ugh fine whatever”

“I’m so happy for you guys!!”

Ava and Beatrice turned around blushing furiously to face Mary, Camila and Lilith, the rain having stopped for a while without them noticing. Beatrice cleared her throat, embarrassed at being caught while Ava was still shocked with what happened.

“Wait you guys had a bet running around?!” exclaims Ava indignantly once she recovered.

“Yeah we were betting on when you two would get your shit together” Mary shrugs.

“Language, but yes Mary’s right,” add Camila sheepishly.

“Whatever I don’t want to know,” replied Ava.

“Can we go back to training already,” said Lilith.

Beatrice, who was silent until then intervenes. “Yes I’m coming. Can you please give us a minute?”

“Of course!” exclaims Camila dragging her Sisters inside to prevent them from eavesdropping.

Once the trio was out of view Beatrice turns toward Ava catching her hands, smiling.

Ava breaks the silence between them. “So…we kissed…”

“We did” replies Beatrice quietly, lowering her head. Ava took the young nun’s chin between her fingers “Bea look at me”

Timidly, Beatrice raised her head, hazel eyes finding brown ones staring back at her. She could see all of Ava’s emotions twirling around.

Ava kisses Beatrice sweetly, much slower than their first one. When she pulls away, she caresses Beatrice’s cheek.

“I really like you and I wanted to do this for a while”

“You like me?” asked the nun, shyly.

“Yeah I do. You are brilliant, caring, funny, really badass and also very beautiful how could I not like you?”

Beatrice blushes. “I really like you too” she whispered. Then she brings Ava closer, kissing her again. She was slowly but surely becoming addicted to her lips.

Beatrice wasn’t afraid of being her true self anymore because she knew she was loved by her Sisters and she knew that Ava will always be by her side no matter what the future throws at them.


End file.
